


Fledgling Actor

by ancallis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancallis/pseuds/ancallis
Summary: Kakashi needs to work on his new persona. The path back to Anbu is never easy.
Kudos: 9





	Fledgling Actor

Kakashi greets him with a smile and Asuma shudders. In the fifteen-odd years Asuma’s known the man, he has only seen him smile twice. He can’t miss the garishly orange book Kakashi’s holding either, a woman with unrealistically huge breasts in the arms of an overly muscular man pictured on the cover. Is that a fucking soft-porn novel? 

“Yo,” Kakashi says, tucking the book into a pocket. 

Asuma eyes him suspiciously. This was the first time he’s ever been greeted first by Kakashi, who would usually scowl and walk away faster. Granted, he hasn’t seen him in months. 

“Hey,” He responds, “What’s up? Finally remove the stick from your ass?”

“Ha-ha,” Kakashi sarcastically laughs. “Maybe some time away from Anbu has helped me.”

“Oh?” Asuma says, surprised. He thought Kakashi was going to end up dying there. The man lived and breathed missions. Jesus, he needed to get back to Konoha more often if the people he knew were changing like this. 

Kakashi puts his hands behind his head. “Yeah, really positively impacted things in here,” He motions to his head, “If you see your dear old dad, make sure to tell him that.”

“Sure, I’ll do that,” Asuma laughs and nods, “I gotta get going now, good seeing you Kakashi.”

Kakashi smiles again and strolls off, pulling out the porno novel again and resumes reading. When he’s sure Asuma is out of sight, he puts it away. 

His plan should be working. After being forcefully removed from Anbu by the Hokage because apparently, he has some serious issues he needs to work through before the Hokage can let him back in good conscience (when the hell did he start caring about his ninja?), Kakashi needed to do everything he could to get back his position. He just hoped he didn’t act too relaxed and carefree that people thought he lost his mind (though he lost that a long time ago). 

He made his way to the training fields and began warming up. Kakashi was sure he’d be reinstated in his former position soon, and he couldn’t bear to grow rusty.

\--

The next day, Kakashi learned that he was assigned a genin team, his first-ever. The path back to Anbu was not going to be as easy as he thought. He started practicing his smiles in the mirror. He’ll have to learn to master this act.

**Author's Note:**

> the origins of Kakashi's façade. i've missed writing him.


End file.
